


Dripping Gold

by grossnoona



Series: Teenage Innocence [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ? most of the lines are just him overthinking??, Arashi talks in this one! Aha!, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Overthinker Mika, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Mika wants to see them in a different light, showing a different emotion and most importantly; up close.They're pretty to look at from afar but Mika believes they look even better up close just within Mika's reach.He can try but he isn't sure he's going to succeed.But hey, one can dream.(Mika's side of Gold & Aqua)(Part of the series; Teenage Innocence)





	Dripping Gold

**Author's Note:**

> ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ Grossnoona has returned!  
> This time, I've managed to squeeze out enough energy to write Mika's side of Gold & Aqua!
> 
> If you haven't read it, you can definitely read it [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12356706)!  
> Although it isn't exactly necessary for you to read Gold & Aqua first if you want you definitely can!  
> There isn't any particular order for you to read these two fics!
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy the fic!

_ Gold. Dripping Gold. _

 

Mika always thought his eyes were pretty. They always had a sharp look to them which is what intrigues Mika. He has yet to see them look soften or any kind of look beside complete anger. He rarely looks soft or anything near that.

 

He sometimes hears Arashi wonder whether Koga has any other emotions besides anger and being prideful. Mika has no comments or insight on that as Arashi themselves can be quite prideful at times but what say can that do? Arashi is scary anyway so saying such things can be quite risky. 

 

Mika has mentioned it once or twice about his eyes to Arashi.

 

The first time he talks about it, Arashi nearly chokes to death on a piece of lettuce from their salad.

 

Mika gets embarrassed by it and tries to change the subject but knowing Arashi, that wouldn’t work. Arashi would always ask him questions, trying to figure out how this sudden admiration for the loudest person on earth (according to Arashi) and his eyes. Mika can’t get away from Arashi when they look at him with those glimmering eyes when they know their best friend probably got the feelios for a guy that is quite the opposite of him.

 

_ When did you start to notice? _

 

“Whenever he wins somethin’ big, his eyes shine like gold shinin’ in sunlight,” Mika replies.

 

_ That’s odd, you don’t say that about my eyes. _

 

“‘Coz you already kno’ yours are beautiful,” Mika admits, knowing Arashi would be offended but Arashi brushes it off with an “I know I’m beautiful.”

 

_ Do you like anything else besides his eyes? _

 

That was a difficult question because it’s not like Mika hasn’t taken notice of anything else about the gray-haired second year. He just doesn’t know how to answer it because there are a lot of nice things Mika likes about him but he just doesn’t know which one to say. There are too many things for Mika to compress into one little quality or maybe a handful of qualities.

 

Mika could say he likes the toothy grin that is plastered on the other’s face when he gets something he wants or achieves something or maybe he could say the good physique he has that makes Mika look extremely scrawny when they stand next to each other in PE class. Mika could probably talk about how Mika likes seeing the other play instruments and sing or maybe how Mika sees him interact with those red-headed twins that Mika could never tell apart (now he wonders if Koga can tell them apart).

 

“Mika-chan.” Arashi’s voice cuts through his thoughts.

 

Mika didn’t realize how deep in thought he was until he saw Arashi’s meal done while Mika was half-eaten and probably had gone a little cold.

 

“Geez, it must be  _ that _ difficult for you to think of another thing you like about that guy, right?” Arashi asks.

 

Mika shakes his head.

 

“Got too many of ‘em to choose from,” Mika answers to which Arashi looks a little surprise from.

 

Mika felt a little bit troubled after realizing how confident he said that, it was truly unfair how he knew Arashi was plotting something to make Mika look noticeable to Koga.

 

Mika thought about it once or twice, trying to get Koga’s attention but it was difficult when the other was either out to murder or completely absorbed in work. His hands were always full and he never had that much time for anyone really unless he had to work with that person but other than that, it was usually dismissed. Mika always saw Koga with only a handful of people and usually, it’s those he has worked with like his unit members or club members and it made Mika wonder how to reach out.

 

After all, he’s only seen gold far out of his reach. Never up close.

 

It was getting embarrassing when Arashi started giving Mika hopeful looks whenever a group project or any task requiring two people would pop up. They smile in hopes that Mika would gain enough courage to ask Koga to be his partner but fear always strikes when he gets even an inch closer to him. Koga standing up and walking towards Fushimi or anyone else instead of Mika, leaving him to go pair up with Arashi. Mika couldn’t really tell if he felt happy that Koga didn’t choose him or that he felt a little sad he didn’t take the chance, either way, it was all mixed into one bowl of messy feelings.

 

Days past and Mika finds himself listening to more of Arashi’s odd stories during their time modeling, it always seems like an adventure.

 

While listening and laughing, Mika finds himself constantly glancing to the back where Koga seems to be talking to Mao and Ritsu. Koga seems to be ignoring them as they chatter? Banter? In between him. He doesn’t seem to care about that or anything until he realized Mika is staring directly at him.

 

The jolt was pretty obvious and so was the embarrassment on Koga’s face.

 

Mika liked it. He liked how red his cheeks were, how his golden eyes become show such a new foreign emotion, Mika almost feels a shock from it. It felt pretty overwhelming for someone like Mika.

 

Mika doesn't sleep that night. 

 

He thinks about how beautiful his eyes were and how much Mika wanted to kiss them to show how much he loves them. He didn't want to sound weird but the idea of kissing Koga didn't seem so bad of an idea especially knowing how the other could easily lift Mika up. Mika sleeps in little hopes and dreams, thinking about how he'd confess or ask if he had enough confidence in it.

 

Maybe Mika was finding it difficult to focus in class when he's constantly daydreaming about gross things like love and romantic fantasies with the person who sits behind him who happened to be going in and out of sleep. It wasn't like the teacher felt bothered by it, Mika knew Koga had good grades so slacking a little meant very little harm to him unlike Mika who’s grade were only enough to get by. 

 

Each time the teacher goes around handing hands-out, Mika always finds himself keeping an extra for Koga as he didn't want to wake up the other from his slumber. Whether it was out of fear of waking up the so-called  _ Mad Dog _ or not having enough guts because that meant Mika could see Koga’s eyes golden eyes up close, Mika wouldn't know but he believes it's a mixture of both.

 

Once break time arrives, Mika had a pile of handouts labeled with Koga’s name on it in Mika’s handwriting. 

 

He slips it under Koga's desk and lightly taps his shoulder, attempting to wake up Koga and hoping to god the other wouldn't murder him.

 

As the other rose from his sleep, Mika saw blurry golden eyes look at him with confusion as he was probably trying to register the other’s appearance.

 

“Ah, ye’r awake! Is’break!” Mika manages to get out from his stuttering. The other was stretching his back as he grunted in response, indicating Mika to get over what he wanted to say but Mika didn’t know how to phrase it.

 

He jumbled and mumbled over his sentences and they most likely landed on deaf ears as the other sighed. It made sense, after all, Mika was being incoherent with his words.

 

“ _ Get to the point. _ ”

 

“Ye’r stuff is under ye’r desk! Take ‘em back home, ‘kay?” Mika says a little too quickly. Once the other looked under his desk to check the huge pile of work, Mika took this as a chance to escape out of slight embarrassment.

 

He tried it, he tried talking to him.

 

It wasn’t much but at least it was  _ something _ .

 

Mika leaves class thinking, maybe one day he’ll see those soft blurry golden eyes again but in a different way.

 

He’ll just have to start talking more then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please do give any feedback!
> 
> If you wanna talk hmu on twt at @badgachapon!


End file.
